Another Skeleton In the Closet pt3
by pipermarycherrymilano11
Summary: For those of you who have been here long enough to remember this chick called PMCM... She's back with another part to her story!!! (Warning: This one's kinda short)


"You're kidding, right?" Piper had a half-way smile on her face, "Ha, ha funny joke, now who is he?" Phoebe looked at over at Josh, who was already in the living room playing with the cat.  
"I'm not kidding Piper, I'm just stupid..." Piper ran over to give her sister a much needed hug.  
"No, you're not... You're not stupid... If you were stupid you would have put him in some program that just now rejected him..." Phoebe let out a sob, "Oh, honey," Piper pulled Phoebe away so that she could look at her, "It's okay..."  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I was just so scared, and glad to be leaving New York... But then Jacob started threatening to sue me and.... Other stuff-and I just didn't know what to do, ya know?" Phoebe still held tight to Piper's forearms.  
"Phoebe- what kind of "other" stuff?" Piper got that look of concern again.   
"If I told you something... Would you SWEAR that you would never tell Prue?"  
"Umm... Phoebe, if it's dangerous, we need to tell her..."  
"Well then, I can't tell you, Piper it's really important that you don't even mention this to Prue, do you understand?" Phoebe gripped Piper even tighter.   
"Yeah, Pheebs, what's going on?" Piper was a little bit scared.  
" He said that he would kill me if anyone found out that it was his baby... So PLEASE just leave it, alright?" Piper drew her hand away from Phoebe and pushed her hair out of her face.  
" And you were thinking you'd just wait for that to blow over?!?!? Phoebe, when a man threatens to kill you, you need to go to the police... Immediately!!!!" Piper shouted.  
"Piper, shh, Prue IS in the house, you know," Phoebe looked around nervously, and took a double take at the door way when and saw Prue standing there with Joshua by her side.  
"So, don't tell Prue... Do you guys always play this game? Where you wait and see how long it takes me to figure out that you've got a secret?" Phoebe was afraid of telling Prue because she thought she would be mad, but now she saw that Prue was just hurt that they didn't tell her.  
"Prue, I'm sorry, it's just that I knew you would have gone berserk, and you have enough going on in your life right now..." Phoebe suddenly became very interested in her shoes.  
"So, who's this?" Prue lifted Joshua's hand to signify that she was talking about him.  
"That's Joshua... Ethan... Halliwell..." Phoebe starting wringing her hands again.  
"And?"  
"And he's my son..." Prue muttered something about wishing that they had carpet floors and then passed out. Piper and Phoebe rushed over to her, and tried to wake her up.  
"Phoebe, go get some wet towels," Piper felt Prue's clammy forehead as she made this command. Phoebe ran to the kitchen, and went to the towel drawer.  
"What's wrong wif her?" Joshua asked.  
"She's just a little surprised to see you," seeing as this wasn't far from the truth, Piper didn't feel bad about telling him.  
"Okay, here you go, is there anything else I can do to help?" Phoebe had come back with semi-wet towels, and a candy bar.  
"What's that for?" Piper asked pointing the Hershey's chocolate.  
"The smell wakes people up sometimes, I thought we might try it..."  
"Oh, okay, why don't you help me move Prue to the couch, and then we'll figure out what we're going to do from there." Everything was going great until Leo orbed in, came up behind Piper.  
"Hey sweetie, Whatcha doin'?" unfortunately, Piper was carrying Prue's top end, and when Leo scared her like that, she dropped her on the floor.  
"Leo, dammit!!!" Leo gave Piper puppy eyes that said he was really sorry, but he didn't really have to be sorry. He was the one who woke Prue up.  
"Piper?" Prue rubbed the back of her head.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Leo surprised me, and I dropped my end... I mean, we were carrying you, and..." Piper just gave up, "Oh, well... So how do you feel?"   
"Um... I'm okay, it's you guys I'm worried about...." Prue turned to Phoebe, "Were you serious? I mean, that, he's your son?" she looked towards Josh. Phoebe nodded.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, I just needed time, but that's not an excuse... Can you forgive me?" Phoebe started wringing her hands, yet again.  
"Of course... Phoebe, everyone makes mistakes, it's just that yours was a little bit bigger than usual," Prue sat up and gave Phoebe a hug, but she pulled away.  
"You're right..." Phoebe had a dreamy glaze over her eyes, the kind someone gets when they've just had an extraordinary discovery.  
"What?"  
"It's always me, it's always me that makes the huge mistakes. I'm the only thing that's holding you guys back from having a great life..." Phoebe got to her feet.  
"Phoebe- Phoebe, we DO have a great life, and our great life includes you... Without you, we'd be too serious.. We'd be nothing, come on Pheebs, please believe me, we NEED you, before when you left it was different..." Piper trailed off.  
"Why?" Phoebe knew what was coming.  
"Because, you- you- I mean- you-" Piper couldn't think.  
"Because I was the trouble-maker, I always have been, Piper, I've contributed nothing to this group... And now it just shows more, look I'm the only one without an active power, doesn't that tell you something, because it sure does for me!" Phoebe grabbed Josh and went upstairs.  
"Shit." and that was that.   
  
  
I know this one's extremely short, but if I get more than 10 reviews, I'll write the next one so long you'll fall asleep!!! Anyways, thanks to you guys who have been e-mailing me, and to those of you who haven't been, why the hell not?!?!? See ya (in a manner of speaking)  
  
Piper Mary Cherry Milano 


End file.
